Tonight the moon shines bright
by moonbird
Summary: Darkwing is faced with distracting emotions as people from his past returns, and among them one Morgana Macawber keeps trying to lure him away from the luring danger, keeping Darkwing from upholding justice.
1. Chapter 1

_AN; This is a follow up story to my story "These are the days of our life's." in which Drake as a nine year old for the first time meets a teenaged Morgana, all though exposition is delivered in this chapter, so you don't need to read the former story. _

_In the time-line of the show this takes place after "Fongus Homungus." but before they became a couple and before Morgana turned to the good side for good. _

_It's a story meant to explain a little more in debt what these two see in each other, again, something that started in "These are the days of our life's." where the two were definitely__ kind of fascinated by each other._

_I would like to dedicate this story to "Irual." a very talented and dedicated Darkwing Fanfic writer here on this site, go check her profile out. She loves the Morgana Darkwing pairing, and I did indeed promise were the comics to end prematurely without getting Morgana back, I would write an version where Darkwing finds her. Now, the comic has been officially cancelled, Morg doesn't have the time to come back. So I believe this story will be the second in a four piece, and it will lead up to the last one which will take place after comic continuity and Darkwing will get Morgana back from.. erh.. where ever the heck she disappeared to :/  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight in saint Canard, the city was quiet enough and it let the full-moon shine over the city to reflect in the water of the bay, long over the water on the top of the bridge was sitting one masked mallard, for ones in his life taking things slowly, he had deserved a little break, he had been very busy the last couple of months and it was first now he had had any chance to reflect.<p>

Darkwing sighed as he looked at a ring he was holding in his hand, a golden ring of Egyptian design and a blue stone shaped as a beetle in the middle, it was kind of by pure chance that he had stumbled across it a couple of minutes ago as he had looked through his old comic books.. just to have something to relax with for some minutes, and then it was there, safely tugged inside of the crimson avenger issue eleven, and it had opened the gate way to all sorts of different emotions, most of them nostalgic and they did bring a warmth to his chest and a smile to his beak, that ring was in a way, the first real mission he ever gotten, to simply keep this thing safe, something else had happened so long ago as he had been handed his first mission, long before any-one had ever heard the name Darkwing Duck, as he was still just a little tyke, he had met a girl, a most wonderful strange girl, she had been spirited, adventures, intelligent, true, strange and even good hearted despite being on the wrong side of the law, most importantly, she was anything but boring and ordinary and still so very pretty. Darkwing had sworn they would meet again, and when that happened he would be grown, strong and proud, the day he could finally look at himself and be satisfied he had become all that that he had wanted.

He had had his crushes since, lots of them, one story more absurd than the other. Always had he had a weakness for the strange and not traditional beautiful, he had for a long time vowed the young Jenny the sailor with a tattoo of a anchor, heart and skull on her forearm and the ability to beat everyone a mile around in hand wrestling, he had shared his first kiss with the spectacled mystery obsessed Belana who was to this date, the only person Darkwing knew whom had read more mystery novels than himself and saw a mystery needing to be solved in simply everything, always deliberately looking up trouble wanting to solve the mysteries her grey geeky appearance giving little credit to her curious trouble demanding intellect and energy, and that was what he had liked so much about her. While he had been in china, there had been Ping Duckla and her obsession with martial arts and deadly weapons, she knew more ways to kill a duck than any-one else a live and could kill more elaborate and efficient than any-one else alive, adoring her own sharp tools. Yeas. Darkwing Duck had never ever liked the traditional beauty but had had such a weakness for the strong, strange and obscure, yet none of those ladies were able to hold a candle to her, to the image of Morgana and the mysterious world she brought with her. Her love for bats and the unusual, the spells and creature, her smarts and independence, sure to clash with other independent people such as himself, and all wrapped up in a genuine giving and nice persona even if her strong will resolved into a bad temper, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. He adored that temper, it meant she wasn't in any way weak.

It had seemed to come out of the blue really, there she suddenly was, back in his life, and it all came back in les than a second, even if she did not remember.

Darkwing looked up at the moon, and as the little boy was no more and had become the adult he had hoped for, she had become a real woman, a woman unlike any other.. still being on the wrong side despite honestly not needing to be, but also the other things, she was absolutely magnificent, age had only done her a favours. And the best thing of all, she was crazy about him! She hadn't recognised the little dweeb, how could she? He was so different, so was she, all though he would have been able to recognise her any-where, that voice, that way she carried herself, those eyes.

Darkwing sighed deeply as a smile spread on his beak, once again he was a teenager deeply in love. Her parting words. "I'm sure we'll meet again." It send a tinkle all the way up Darkwing spine, he couldn't wait for them to meet again!

In his head he kept dreaming up all kinds of dream scenarios with Morgana as the center piece.

The defenceless Morgana, caught by the villains, held ransom, every one believing she was a lost cause, and then Darkwing would make his grant entrance, his voice booming from everywhere making the villain look horrified and Morganas beforehand defeated look would lighten up in hope, then Darkwing would appear out of seemingly no-where through the smoke, swing down to stand between her and the, without breaking as much as a single sweat, looking stunningly good, he to Morganas utter adoration defeated a whole room full of mobsters, until he elegantly carried her away, and she would say. "my hero." And kiss him on the beak.. ahhh, just by this day dream Darkwings heart began to race, his entire face was lightened up in a smile

He imagined them dancing in the moonlight, sitting down beneath the full moon eating dinner, he imagined the sweet nothings they would say to each other, a river stroll, her face lightening up when he surprise visited her on valentines day.

Let it not be said Darkwing Duck was not an old school romantic, when Morgana was concerned, he couldn't get enough of all the images, his heart and mind was differently some-where completely different. The ring glinted in his hand in front of him as he turned it so it could probably glitter.

"Hey DAD!"

"QUAH!" shocked beyond belief by the loud voice which had ripped him out of the day droom Darkwing jumped up and let go of the ring. "GOSALYN!" he turned around with mad eyes, and then he suddenly swallowed. "Oh no!" he bowed over to look down and saw how the ring happily zoomed downwards towards the water. "The ring!" and horriefied he saw as it plummeted down, quickly he drew his grappling hook and fired at the ring, knowing very well he only had one shot at this, the hook zoomed downwards.. and collided with the ring as both items hit the water surface, swallowing Darkwing held his breath as the hook came back over the surface, he didn't even dare breath as the hook came closer and closer, and finally as he saw a golden gleam did he sigh relieved and slowly reached out his hand to take the dripping wet ring away from the hook. "Thank god." He mumbled, and then his eyes turned to Gosalyn. "What." He started. "Do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry dad." Gosalyn looked a little sheepishly at him. "But everything turned out fine didn't it?"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Darkwing asked, another one of those trouble searching female creatures he had such a great weakness towards, though this little red-heart, in a very special caring kind of way.

"Shezz dad, relax, it's just a ring."

"It's not!" Darkwing gestured.

"Don't tell me, It's some kind of token given by a long time lost sweet heart." Gosalyn yucked.

"Actually." If Gosalyn only knew, it was kind of the reverse, the item he had hidden from his long lost first crush, but changed his mind the last second possible not wanting to give Gosalyn any idea. "Never mind." He then sighed, and where had she got the idea he would ever have a nifty pink loving sweet hear? He knew himself enough to know that that wasn't going to happen! "And what, young lady." He looked at his spirited daughter. "Are you even doing all the way up here, and at this hour as well!"

"Well." Gosalyn's food circled on the ground. "First of it's Fridays, just if you had forgotten, and well, I haven't really seen you lately." She looked up at him with huge green irresistible eyes. "I wanted to see you."

And Darkwing felt his anger slipping away from him, there was just no way to resist that plea of wanting to see him, the little girl had him under her thumb without knowing it, or well.. she probably did know, she was far to intelligent for her own good. "At least get away from the ledge." He at last said in a minorly defeated voice.

Gosalyn lighted up in a smile and moved away from that said ledge to merely plummet down in sitting position right beside him.

"So, want to know what this ring really is?" Darkwing asked his daughter.

"Not if it's some stupid token of love." Gosalyn murmered. Unlike Darkwing, she was differently not a romanticker.

"Of cause not." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Much more exciting, it's the first mission I ever got, given to me by an old witch with the message of keeping it safe and away from the other pieces, otherwise the world might go under."

"Dad." Gosalyn looked up at him. "I am not dense, excuse me, but that sounds far fetched."

"It's true!" Darkwing exclaimed. "I was your age, perhaps even a bit younger, there was a freak circus and a series of thefts happening, I discovered the circus was behind it, I did not have a chance to expose them as they were magical and police would probably think I were nuts if I tried, but I got the artefacts back to the owners, and the old lady told me to keep it so no one would ever get it."

"Really." Gosalyns voice still sounded doubting.

"look ergh argh, when you yourself sit as an adult with your child and try to explain to that child that you spend you're weekends as a nine year old following around a caped crusader, how would you explain that to them?" he asked. "Give me a little leverage ones in a while."

"It's just, you are really good at building on the stories." Gosalyn told honestly. "It's hard to separate fact from stories with you."

"It's not.. it's argh! And you're the one to talk little lady." He grumped.

"Hey, when did I ever say I was any better?" Gosalyn asked in a slight grin.

Ones again Darkwing could fell how easily she deflated him and he smirked lightly. "honestly though." He held out the ring so Gosalyn could see. "It's the truth, there was a witch apparently unable to see my future, so she made one up." He laughed likely. "She said I would become a pleasant and grounded man with a steady job, a nice housewife and well behaved children." He chuckled a little more. "Oh if I could only find that woman and introduce her to you."

"Wow, then it must be true." Gosalyn commented. "You wouldn't make up stuff like that." She giggled down in her hand. "What did you think of that?" Gosalyn asked a little sheepish.

"Honestly, when I was told I was so disappointed! It seemed so boring to me, and I kind of swore never to let that happen." He laughed. "And then another witch told me that it was impossible to foresee my future, oh you would have liked her, a real spirited trouble maker."

"Good for her in her old age."

"Old?" Darkwing asked.

"Aren't.. witches supposed to be old?" Gosalyn asked carefully.

"No" Darkwing responded flatly. "At least this one wasn't, as I remember she was not really a witch yet but more a witch a training, but she could do a lot of magic, illusions and foreseeing and stuff, and she had to be around fourteen or sixteen at the time… or something." He rubbed his beak as he thoughtfull looked out in the air. "I think."

"Don't overheat it dad." Gosalyn cheated as she shook her head. "You need that knuckle of yours remember."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Darkwing asked though with a hint of smile in his voice.

"That you need it to solve crimes with of cause!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "The world's greatest detective needs to stay sharp at all time!"

"Your darn right!" Darkwing grinned. "Speaking of which, it was about that same time I decided to become real serious about being a detective." He told. "Started deducing stuff for myself, when I tracked down this ring and the two other pieces of jewel." He held it down between him and Gosalyn.

"Doesn't look like much does it?" Gosalyn asked taking the ring to look probably at it herself. "Okay granted, looks a bit old and stuff, but it doesn't do anything."

"Well, neither of us are witches, all though I'm sure you are almost there." Darkwing snorted taking his ring back to stuff it in his pocket. "Be a little careful wont you? I am supposed to keep it safe!"

"Why would any-one give a nine year old such a responsibility?" Gosalyn asked a little suspeciouse.

"Well erh." Darkwing hesitated. "The old lady told me it's the ring of spirit, and it recognises spirit so it wont give itself up to anyone else, unless the unlikely should happen that someone with equally as much spirit got his a her hands on it." he shrugged. "what do I know, she was probably a witch to and saw something in me."

"Meeting a witch would be so cool." Gosalyn stated a little dreamingly. "What-ever became of the witch in training?" Gosalyn asked.

"As far as I know she went home to her family ditching the circus." Darkwing sighed. "Then she grew up and became a real witch, that's all I really know." he dragged Gosalyn into a slight hug keeping an arm around her.

"You sound like it was important to you."

"It was." Darkwing admitted. "It was a very important couple of days to me, that wont chance no matter what comes next." he sighed as he witnessed a bat flying across the moon, it was almost like the bat took a short glance of him.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Am I the only one who got the sense that Darkwing per definition only likes reaaaaly strange women, I mean he is differently a romantic character, he his a romanticiser, but I just can't help but think he only ever falls for the weird women. And had Morgana not suddenly become such a prominent figure it was supposed to be the running gag that he just falls straight for the bizarre women. I mean the only other female where it were apparent Darkwing thought her very attractive by the first sight of her was the eye patch lady from "Twin beaks." he was so turned on by that eye patch.<em>

And not only that, he truly hates everything mundane an ordinary, that is basically why he can't stand the muddlefoots, they are nice people rubbing him the wrong way. If not for Gosalyn, he would have been a hermit for sure. And well, Gosalyn to! he recognised her spirit as the first thing upon meeting her, and I also believe that is the element in her that swept him away and decided to adopt, I think he kind of likes the challenge she provides. I don't think he is able to stand people who can't think for themselves either..

This is not to say that Darkwing is a bad person, I don't believe he is. It's just that whole. "when you are spirited everyone else temps to seem empty." thing playing in. He is a good person at heart, he just have a difficult time with most people. :/

_Anyone want me to write a prequel story about Sailor Jenny and Drake? I'm afraid to say she either turned him down or ignored him constantly finding him a to pewny and not tough enough for her, though charmingly cocky, and when she was happy she could give him such a crushing hug that it almost broke his spine. Ahh, that was a treasured young love! _

_It could be rather fun to write a story where either Belana or Ping Duckla made a re-appearance into his life. I can kind of see them for me now. Belana is a crime investigator of cause and Ping Duckla is a ninja secret agent for China's government. I think of all of his former Romances the one with Belana is the one that worked out the best, he was the one who left her, to pursue his dream of becoming a hero. _

_And I just made all of this stuff up, sorry!_


	2. Chapter 2

Drake Mallard, or as he better liked to call himself, Darkwing Duck, was probably not exactly born to be a house keeper, as a bachelor and without Gosalyn he had been contempt with just his lair, which he only used for two things, works and sleeping, and that was all what he did and all what he had needed.

Now he had a house and all the trouble there came with it, it was worth it to have Gosalyn around, but there wasn't that much to like about it either.. except for the hammock in the garden! to lay down in that an snooze in the middle of the day instead of being stuffed up in a lair, when the sun was shining and the air so fresh. It was heaven. Gosalyn in school, him having done a good job of keeping the city safe, no case laying around to bugger the heck out of him. Yeas, to have a garden was definetely worth it just for this feeling laying in the Hammock.

Until a heavy force suddenly plummeted down on his stomach and a loud voice cut in as it often did. "DAD!"

"GOSALYN!" Drake yelped sitting up straight. "You mind?" he asked. "I was sleeping!"

"You can always sleep." Gosalyn smiled innocently. "But you gotta see this!" she held ford a paper. "Please dad can we go? please, please, please please!"

Drake frowned taking the slip of paper reading what it said.

_Cirque De Freak.. a show of wonders and marvels, freaks, ghosts, witches and monsters, for a very limited time at saint Canard. Experience the shrill or regret forever. _

Drake frowned, somehow this slip of paper with the black gothical letters and the bat drawings looked awfully familiar.

"Please can we go?" Gosalyn asked in a begging voice.

"I don't know..." Drake hesitated. "This seems awfully nightmarish and adult aimed."

"Dad, it's a circus!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "Circus is for children my age! Please! you said yourself we needed some quality time together!"

"yeah, but stuff like this could very well give you nightmares." Drake responded.

"Nightmares pff, as if that stuff would give me nightmares." Gosalyn grumbled with crossed arms. "I probably see worse stuff in the movies than anything they could offer."

"Oh really." Drake asked. "And it shouldn't happen to be all of those movies you know you shouldn't watch? The movies that I never allowed you to watch in the first place? where did you hide them this time?" he asked as he sat up with crossed arms giving her a seizing gaze.

"Urh.. hehe." Gosalyn gulped. "I don't know what you mean." she blushed deeply before quickly and swiftly changing subject. "Any-way, maybe there is a witch there! like the one you meet, if you can talk to witches as a nine year old, why can't I? you started this trend!"

"You all ready had super villains, mad scientists, alien invaders and mobsters." Drake listed as he hoisted Gosalyn up from the hammock to put her down on the ground. "What do you need witches for?"

"You said it, I all ready seen all of those things, why can't I meet a witch?" Gosalyn asked.

"Why do you need to?"

"I want to!" Gosalyn injected. "Please dad, please!"

"Let me think about it, okay." Drake asked rubbing his eyes. "And if you keep on asking it's a definite _no_."

"let me guess, you are going to run background checks on everything that Circus has to offer." Gosalyn murmered sourly.

"Wouldn't dream of it honey." Drake yawned laying down. "Now be a good girl and let me sleep, I didn't have a good days sleep for weeks, if you are nice it will only increase your chances."

"Yeah right." Gosalyn kicked the ground. "You are not going to let me go at all, you just want to sleep."

"What-ever you say Gos." Drake tiredly murmured his eyes closed and he was almost back to sleep again.

Gosalyn sighed deeply, kicking a turn more at the ground before she crouching and sourly went into the house.

How-ever, Drake was not sleeping, that paper slip just kept on bugging him to no end, how come it looked so familiar? How come the words was so family, slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the paper slip again.. it looked exciting enough, kind of like that time.. and Drakes eyes widened as he sat up straight, he blinked a couple of times starring at the paper and then he jumped out of the hammock and zoomed into the house and into his own bedroom, to rip open his closest door and tiptoe to get into the most dustiest furthest hidden away box which he pulled out, only to start sneezing and coughing due to all of the dust. "Man, I probably should clean a bit more often." he coughed.

Finally most of the dust had settled and he looked at the old brown box where he carefully lifted off the cap to look at a few childhood memories, his greatest treasure from his childhood had been his comic book collection, they were an inspiration to what he had become today, they had taught him his first lessons, but they wasn't here, they were filed and ordered to stand neatly on a shelf in his Darkwing lair among all of the real superhero gear, in the box were a bit more childish things. Toy weapons, replica guns, old drawings, a cat skull, an old sling shot, old pictures for the wall, there was even one or two of his younger self, and finally he found what he had been looking for, a slip of paper, the only reminder of that important week back when he was nine years old, the promotional paper for the freak circus in town. Drake took it out and laid it beside the one Gosalyn had had... they were identical.. completely identical. It had to be the same circus.

The last time, over twenty years ago as they had been in town, they were only there to get the three jewels of isis, and he had stolen them back.. were they back for the jewels? Had he failed by not having the ring on his person at all time? could they now sense it? or would they just rob the museum again? was it something else they were after? Would they steal at all... If there were after the isis jewels because they could now trace them.. Would Morgana be as well?

Drake closed the box and stuffed it back on place as he sighed. It felt like if he had any chance of being the one to find Morgana and beat her to it, and not virsa versa, it would be worth a lot. If he could just talk a little with her, he didn't have the chance the last time around with the pizza topping and the flesh eating mushrooms, or well, at least he had succeeded in impressing her, something he needed to do again. And beside there was the potential of a crime maybe happening, it would be shameful of him not to investigate and stop any such potential threat.

"There you are Gos." Drake smiled all over as he found his daughter in the living room.

Gosalyn looked up from her home-work, and then frowned suspiciously. "What are you up to?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked still just smiling.

"You're happy." Gosalyn stated. "This is you using reverse psychology trying to make me stay behind while something exciting is happening some-where else." she told.

"Can't a father not just be happy to be able to look forward to spend time with his daughter?" Drake asked rocking back and ford on his feet's

Gosalyns eyebrows flew up as she looked expectingly at him.

"Keep your calender open next Friday, we are going to that circus!" Drake announced.

"Aw Dad!" Gosalyn cheered. "Brilliant!" though as Drake had left she frowned slightly. "And there is definitely something up here he isn't telling."she murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><em>AN; Am I the only one thinking it would be kind of natural if that kid had nightmares? I mean she both experienced her first parents and grandfather dying, meet up with the thugh whom killed them and he tried to kill her, and her new dad works as a super hero. Don't get me wrong, Gosalyn is a super strong kid, but gezz.. All though, I think it would only be partialy the reason why DW wants to keep her away from all that violent stuff, it is also because he doesn't want to encourage her violent behaviour any further :_


	3. Chapter 3

Gosalyn was still as suspicious as ever as Friday finally arrived and all three house members went to the circus. Launchpad not being all to pleased as he kept jumping in fright by the sight of the various freakish expositions. Such as a huge beastly lizard with razor sharp teethes being chained on a small stage. creepy looking clowns juggling with fire and strange looking magicians showcasing small illusions.

All stuff Gosalyn enjoyed and found beyond fascinating, it was just such a shame that her dad constantly pulled her close to his person as to make sure she wouldn't disappear, and even went as far as to cover her eyes with his hand if something he felt wasn't appropriate came their way.

Only good thing about that was that he at least acted completely like himself, because her father didn't look entirely as he normally did. His pink sweater and homely appearance was gone this fine evening, and he was instead wearing a dark blue blouse and a black jacket. There was nothing wrong per say with such an outfit, and it was not that weird he would wear it. It was just more a Darkwing get out than a Drake Mallard get out.

As Darkwing, her father cared much for his appearance and how he appeared to others, but Drake Mallard was a disguise meant to draw as little attention as possible. So his choice of going rouge without a mask was still a mystery to Gosalyn, and the fact his mind only seemed to be half on her and half scouting around, as if he was looking for something specific.

Of cause Gosalyn was right, she knew her own father very well, probably better than any-one else, even himself. Drake as much as he kind of regretted bringing Gosalyn here, and tried as hard as he could to shield her from all the scary creatures around, he was also looking around for familiar faces. Most of all a certain witch, but also a corrupt circus maister, flying bats who were also thiefs.. but then again, it had been over twenty years, much could change in such an amount of time.. and then again maybe not. Drakes memories were kind of foggy, but he was willing to swear that almost nothing had changed about this circus. He knew for a fact now the people belonging in the circus was anything but ordinary, they were magical and some of them down right creatures. Drake supposed the rules were completely different for them, they could travel to alternative dimensions, they could do real magic, they probably both lived and aged completely different than the so called normals did, for all Drake knew, twenty years for them was nothing more than a little vacation time. heck, in the dimension they came from the time maybe worked differently. Morgana had aged at least, but she hadn't been with the circus. Drake sighed deeply taking an extra look over the crowd in the vain attempt of trying to the tall slender witch, but no such thing happened. Drake sighed deeply as his family stepped inside of the tent, and as Gosalyn annoyed complained that she couldn't see what happened in front he lifted her up on his shoulders while Launchpad went for the popcorn and candy-floss stand.

"I still can't see." Gosalyn complained from up there.

"Well sorry Gos, but I haven't figured how to instantly grow another twenty centimetres yet." Drake responded annoyed.

"keep it that way." Gosalyn chuckled. "I don't want you to ever look like Bushroot just to be able to grow on command."

"Hah, that plant freak." Drake grinned. "Even with superpowers and a doctor degree, I can still beat him without a sweat, man he would fit in well at this place." he commented looking around at all the freakishly looking circus artists.

"You can beat any-one in here if they decided to turn rouge!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"And you just put me in a much better mood." Drake happily responded.

"That was the plan." Gosalyn shook his head. "And I can see now!" she scouted from her position on his shoulders. "I can see the seats we should take! hurry dad! Right in front of you before someone else take them!"

"Hold on tight!" Drake responded taking a good grip in Gosalyns feet's making sure she wouldn't suddenly fall off and pressed himself through the people, following Gosalyns directions as fast as they could. and before they knew it, he made a leap for the seat and took it mere seconds before what looked like two teenagers on a date got to it.

"Sorry." Drake smiled apologetic at them as he sat Gosalyn down on her own seat. "got a kid here, she wouldn't be able to see from the other seats."

"Losers." Gosalyn added in a grin.

"_Gos!_" Drake scolded. "Behave for ones!"

"You really believe in that?" Gosalyn regarded him with a slight smile.

"Earnie, sweety." The young woman turned to her date. "Promise we are never going to have a kid like that, she's not even trying."

"Don't worry honey." the young man kissed her on the forehead. "That is just signs of irresponsible parenting, and you're way better than that."

And Drake glared at his daughter, thankfully making her flustered. "Sorry." she mumbled."I'll behave from now on."

That actually made Drake relax as he knew she was very capable of she only tried, and ones she had said it she actually would.. for now. "Maybe you should just go ahead and join the circus." he commented back in joking mood. "then perhaps all that spirit of yours may finally get an out let, you are your own circus act."

"Gosalyn the magnificent!" Gosalyn grinned. "head star of the show!"

"Just don't turn the house upside down while practising the act." Drake shook his head.

"Would never dream of it dad." Gosalyn responded innocently swinging her legs from the chair just in time for Launchpad to find them caring a load of popcorn.

"Wow, this place his creepy." the big duck shuddered. "Who finds stuff like this entertaining?"

"I think it's awesome!" Gosalyn proclaimed. "It's so cool! who wants regular circus's when you can do this?" she gestured.

Drake smiled vaguely, he didn't say it but he did agree, it was all wonderfully strange.

And the show started, it was truly spectacular and all around strange. "Hah." Drake laughed at the acrobats swinging under the tent. "I can do that just as well!"

"I can do that flip better than her." Gosalyn pointed out.

"I bet none of those people can do acrobatics under pressure while avoiding being zapped by an unpredictable insane rat." Drake grinned.

"Did you ever take lessons from a circus?" Gosalyn asked mildly interested.

"Kind of.." Drake hesitated. "there was this traveling groupe in Tibet who could do some amazing stunts and perfected how to preform on unknown terrain, using the obstacles rather than them being a hindrance, they were quite big in their own country, and happy for a willing appreantice, it took me six month to get what I needed, it was swell."

"You have the weirdest stories." Gosalyn responded.

"Kid, when you become an adult, people will say the same about you." Drake commented as he leaned back watching how the circus meister introduced the next act, an animal act, it was a little boring in comparison so Drake started looking around again. his gaze wandered to the entrance and the shadows there.. where suddenly a pair of emerald green eyes lighted up, almost as if they belonged to a feline, but they didn't they belonged to a beautiful woman, wearing a long red dress having her black hair sat fashionable up. "I was right." Drake barely whispered.

"What did you say?" Gosalyn asked.

"nothing." Drake responded. "Excuse me... Launchpad keep an eye on Gos."

"Where are you going?" Gosalyn asked.

Drake choose wisely to not even respond, knowing it would only give her more reason to try following. As casual as possible, making sure he didn't attract any attention what so ever towards himself, he wandered to a place with a better view of where he thought he had seen Morgana.

Standing in a good distance but a place with better view he glanced at where he supposed she stood, and then the glance turned into a stare. It really was her, standing there in the shadow as she watched the show with shining green eyes. It seems like she was deep into a thought process and thus didn't realise she was being watched at all. And she was just as pretty as the last time around, Drake wasn't even breathing and his head was in a kind of freeze, what was he supposed to do now? he couldn't go to her, even if he was in Darkwing get up he couldn't just work over there.. then he was supposed to arrest her, and even if he overlooked such detail, what was he supposed to say? No, he would have to contact her for a reason, not just because he wanted to. If he had legitimate questions for investigation or something... What could he possible be saying to her any-way? _"Hallo I just saw you standing there.."_ that was simply just stupid. _"Hallo gorgeous, what is a bewitching beauty like you doing in a groomy place like this?"_ .. even dumber.. _"Remember me? the mighty masked mallard, the greatest hero in time, I sure remember you."_ hm.. better, but still not nearly good enough. _"You're still so pretty that the full-moon pales in comparison, what could this thorny rose be up to now?" _yeah, that was it! and then he could swoop in and kiss her hand, he could just imagine her blush as he viewed her now thoughtful eyes, still looking at the performance.

And suddenly without warning everything seemed to go haywire, everyone started raising up and talking, blocking Drakes view. "hey!" he exclaimed. "What's happening!" he desperately tried to push himself through the crowds to gain a glimpse of Morgana, only to witness her turn around and disappear out of sight. "No wait!" he stretched out an arm. "Argh, let me through!" he desperately pushed himself among all of the people who were stretching their legs in the break, and Drake had finally reached the entrance, only to discover that she was long gone.

He sighed as he eyed the many suveniour shops standing around, people standing in a row to buy their refreshments.

"Roses for the lovely lady." a young girl dressed in a black dress and wearing heavy performers make-up, walked around with a basket, offering the flowers to different couples. "Roses to impress a lady."

"I'll have one." Drake stopped her.

"To surprise a lovely lady?" The girl asked in a smile.

"I don't know." Drake sighed finding a coin. "She doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh, a lady playing hard to get." the girl blinked. "Take this one." she went for the largest scarlet red rose. "And good luck, there is no woman alive who isn't just a bit soft for the rose, it makes them squeel inside, even if she tries to act cool about it, that is what is going on. Roses are a pure win."

"Thanks." Drake sighed accepting the rose. "Now it's just a matter of getting it to her." he murmured to himself as the girl went on to the next couple. Hopelessly Drake looked around but couldn't see that far due to all of the crowds, being small wasn't always the greatest, especially not in a situation like this, if he was just on top of something so he had a full view.. Drake sighed pushing himself past the people and outside, sadly he turned the rose in his hand giving it a sniff. It was all ready dark outside, as soon as he came home it would be time for work, hopefully no crimes were taking place at the moment. Then again, he couldn't be every-where at ones. Beside, villains were always in hiding, small alley ways in its sort, more often than not a crime would have to be committed so he could investigate and thus track down the culprit. As cool as it was stopping a villain in the middle of the action, it just didn't work that way.

And suddenly a sneaking suspicion grabbed Drake. duh of cause! Morgana was here for a reason, and that reason wouldn't be out in the open.. it would be.. out in the back. Looking himself over the shoulder Drake started to walk around the tent, notice how people inside were finding their seats, and behind he found all of the wagons where the circus artists lived, he had a major deja-vu at that single moment, remember himself as a kid storming towards Morgana, only to be surprised beyond reason finding out she had known about the thefts all the time. This time he was smarter though, and remained in the shadows, and he heard the loud discussion taking place. His heart skipping a beat as he recognised the voices.

"Just tell me Pedro." Morgana's annoyed voice sounded. "Why are you here? Did you fell it to?"

"I told you Morgana, I don't have time for this." Pedro hissed. "I have a show to present."

"So you did come because of it?" Morgana asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Pedro snapped. "It was lovely to see you again Morgana, but I must be going."

"Just a fair warning, I am not the girl I used to be, I don't think you want to be my enemie." Morgana hissed. "And I am all the wiser, those jewels are far to dangerouse for any-one to handle, you should leave it alone! and I will do what I can to keep them far away from each other."

Drakes heart skipped another beat, she wasn't out to commit a crime, she was out to prevent a crime! Oh happy days!

"I'll take it into consideration." Pedro said stifly and shortly. "Buy Morgana." and Drake supposed that he had gone.

"Oh the fool." Morgana hissed. "But he hasn't seen the last of me yet, if only I could.." she sighed as she shook her head.

Drake really had to fight the urge to just step out, but he still refrained.. it would have been a good moment, but A; he wasn't in costume, B;.. as much as he hated to acknowledge it, she wasn't entirely trustworthy. Inspiration striking drake he found a piece of paper and a pen and scrippled down.

"This place sure brings back memories." Morgana talked to her bats as she wandered among the wagons. "Boy was I young back then." she sighed and then almost stepped on it, lifting an eyebrow Morgana bowed down and picked up the rose which was laying on the ground, glancing at the paper note.

_Morgana, You are not alone in this, if you need help, I'll be there and it will be my honour, I'm sure we'll meet again soon, I will count the days. Darkwing Duck._

Morgana blinked as she looked up. "How on earth!" she exclaimed loudly. "Darkwing?" she looked around. "This is highly suspicious, are you following me?" she asked out in the air, but no answer. Morgana sighed looked down on the rose, and then blushed deeply, and she still carried it around as she walked away from the plaza.

* * *

><p>"Dad there you are!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she finally caught up to Drake. "Where have you been, you missed like half the show."<p>

"Oh, i've been occupied." Drake sighed. "Don't worry about it." he ruffled up her air.

"Wait, there's some villain around isn't there?" Gosalyn asked. "A crime boss is having a meeting, someone tried to exchange information! a suitcase was being handed over and you stopped it!"

"Wrong, wrong and wrong Gos." Drake shook his head. "Get it right and I might just tell you." he told as he sighed in a deep smile.

"You sound like some-one who have a crush." Gosalyn yucked disgusted. "Keep that to yourself."

"As the lady wish." Drake shrugged.

"So what did you do DW?" Launchpad asked in a whisper bowing down.

"It's personal." Drake merely responded shortly as his eyes landed on a tent. "Hey!" he gladly exclaimed. "Gos, what do you think of trying to have your fortune told?" he asked.

"Well, i'm a bit tired actually and.."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Drake exclaimed grabbing Gosalyns hand.

"Well when you say it like that." Gosalyn complied letting herself being dragged along towards the tent which Drake gleefully stepped into and even recognised the elderly lady. "This young lady wants to have her fortune foretold." Drake stated proudly hinting at Gosalyn.

"Oooh, another one who's destnied to come to me." the old gypsie started, and Drake clearly remembered her name being Mathilda. "Come in child and sit, let me foresee, let me look beyond."

Gosalyn shrugged and did as she was told, sitting on a little chair in front of the crystal ball.

"I foresee.." Mathilda started to chant in her crisp voice. "I foresee... I foresee.." she looked down in the crystal and then frowned. "Oh no, not again!" she suddenly exclaimed in a loud voice that wasn't the least bit mysterious.

"What's the matter?" Drake asked smoothly. "Static on the old crystal he asked?" he asked. Gosalyn looking slightly intrigued at him.

"No! I always foresee the truth!" Mathilda exclaimed starring very hard at the crystal.

"Well, then I don't see why it's so hard." Drake continued nonchalant. "After all, your always right are you not."

Slowly Mathilda's head turned upwards, her eyes finding Drake, and then they squinted. "_you." _she hissed.

"Moir?" Drake asked surprised. "What do you mean!"

"You sabotour!" Mathilda exclaimed. "Admit it, you sabotaged my crystal back then and you did it now!"

"Did not!" Drake exclaimed. "You just weren't able to foresee my future because I am to unpredictable an individual, HAH!"

"And what about her?" Mathilda hissed gesturing at Gosalyn.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "You so knew she wouldn't be able to foresee my future either."

Drake shrugged. "Maybe I did."

Mathilda silenced. "So what did happen?" she asked unable to hide her curiousity.

"Nothing of all of that stuff you made up let me assure you." Drake told. "Come on Gos, lets go home." he grabbed his daughters hand. "This was definitely worth the entire trip." he grinned to himself as they left the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkwing was obviously in one spectacular mood the following days.

"Isn't life wonderful Gos?" he had asked his beyond confused daughter as he playfully lifted her up.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Gosalyn asked. "Did a case crack? Have you gotten a valour medal? Is someone about to hand you the keys to the city? .. Gizmoduck was somehow publicly humiliated wasn't he?"

Drake chuckled. "Gizmoduck can mind his own business, I don't care." and he plummeted down in his favourite arm chair reaching for a news paper.

"Launchpad what's going on?" Gosalyn jumped down to address the larger duck which had just entered the room.

"Beats me Gos." Launchpad responded honestly. "As far as I know nothing special has happened."

"You think he is being brainwashed by some aliens or something?" Gosalyn asked. "Or maybe he got poisoned, perhaps Quackerjack got to him again with a mind washing dingiminot."

"Urh.." Launchpad scratched his head. "I don't think so, there really hasn't been any aliens lately."

They both glanced over at Drake who was now laying on his back in the arm chair holding out the news paper in stretched arms as he read with happy eyes. "It says here that the park of saint canard is now a must see, there has never been as many flowers." he sighed. "I bet it look wonderful under moonlight, we should go see that."

And Gosalyn and Launchpad looked back at each other with worried glances. "You sure aliens aren't involved?" Gosalyn asked.

"Well either that or..." Launchpad hesitated. "Only one thing can make a person that way out of no-where."

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

"A terrible terrible illness." Launchpad shook his head as if a tragedy has just occurred. "It launches out of no-where and attack the unsuspecting, any-one can fall pray."

"Anyone!" Gosalyn asked wide-eyed looking around. "Is it contiguous?" she asked frightened. "I don't want to be that!" she yucked pointing at her father.

"Don't worry Gosalyn, you're to young to get it." Launchpad chuckled padding Gosalyn on the head.

"So if Dad has it.. what can we do?" Gosalyn asked. "What's the cure?"

"Sometimes it's just a matter of time, sometimes there is just no helping it lasting forever, but one thing I know for sure." Launchpad hushed Gosalyn outside. "We shouldn't meddle, that always, and I mean always ends bad! That's one thing I learned for sure, stay out of peoples feelings, It's always to complicated for me to understand and somehow I always end up making things worse, I hate being in the middle of stuff like that, I never have any idea what's going on!"

"Feelings?" Gosalyn asked and then managed to turn her head just a little to gain a glance of her sighing father now resting his head in his hand looking dreamingly out of the window. "Oh no! not the feelings! You're sure there isn't anything we can do to safe him?" she asked horrified.

"Afraid not." Launchpad shook his head.

As the two had left Drake turned the newspaper around to look at the front page for the time number hundred by the very least, good thing neither Launchpad nor Gosalyn was the detective types, or they would have noted in less than a second that the newspaper was five days old, and the interesting bit was on the front page, the museums great gala. A perfect time span to commit a crime if you were interested in one of the artefacts, a perfect place to scout for crime.. a perfect place for Morgana to appear. Drake hugged the newspaper close to his heart as there was no use holding back his grin. "Sorry Lp... Gos." he whispered. "But I'm flying solo tonight." and his hand landed on the mousy statue so at ones the arm chair was swinging around and he disappeared from the living room.

* * *

><p>Of all things, a gala ball. Darkwing couldn't have dreamed up a better way to reveal himself to Morgana even if he tried. Hidden away from up under the roof he had a clear view of it all, the giant front hall with hundreds or rich guests dressed in suites or large glitter ball gown dresses walked around.<p>

Only problem, spotting Morgana might become a little difficult in this situation, and even more difficult to spot the real criminals. Darkwing turned the red rose in his hand.. he had prepared himself for this, found another rose, bathed, brushed his teeth's, ironed his cape, stocked up on his gas capsules, washed his hat.. He was just never going to look any better than this.

sighing he laid down on his stomach looking down at it all, starting to fell maybe just a little rest-less.. what if he was wrong? What if she wasn't going to show up.. maybe the circus thing had just been sheer luck. He touched his chest and felt the presence of the ring of isis, now stuffed on a chain so it hang like a necklace.. if for some reason they could trace it now, then at least. They would run into each other at some point.

Warily looking himself over the shoulder to ensure no one saw him, Darkwing leaped form the window ledge to the head of a big stuffed mamut, and from there crawled up on a re-construction of an ancient Greek temple, trying to get a closer look. annoyed Darkwing tapped his fingers on the stone as he laid flat on his stomach looking at all the fat, rich, boring and not Morgana Macawber people down there. And then he had to double check.. not Morgana, but.. the circus meister, Pedro was down there, accompanied by three slender ladies all wearing black.. So they would try to strike tonight.. maybe that was why Morgana kept herself out of sight? to stop them in action, she was a clever woman after all. Or maybe she was in disguise?

Suspiciously Darkwing looked around with renewed interest at all of the guests. And then suddenly his eyes moved upwards, towards the spot he had been not five minutes ago.. And there she was, also just standing looking suspiciously down at the crowds. Darkwing held his breath as he backed away to hide in the shadow where she couldn't possible see him. Boy had that been close! that would have been embarrassing of she had surprised him from behind, he could maybe even have fallen down. That would just have ruined the entire evening. And with a snap of a finger, Morgana dissolved into a puff of smoke, only to appear beneath among the guests. She was wearing her usual attire, with the dark red dress that could very well go for a ball gown and her hair neatly sat up. Her sharp green eyes though, were festooned upon Pedro with a warning glance in them. "That's my girl." Darkwing whispered. "out to prevent the crime... I hope.." Darkwing frowned, and then weighed his options.. making his presence know versus.. hoping a better uppertunity would arrive where he could stage it so it looked like he appeared out of no-where, just in time for the crime to happen. But then again, they were here to prevent the crime in the first place right? And then he wouldn't even get his chance to talk to Morgana! And then.. all ready Darkwing had drawn his gas-gun and loaded with a grappling hook, almost without thinking about. "To heck with me, I don't say lets get dangerous for nothing." he murmured firing so he could swing himself down on ground level.

"My my." an middleaged heavy lady in a red dress commented upon his leaping down. "Did you not read the invitation correctly, this a gala ball, not a costume ball."

"Yeah, that was a pretty clumsy mistake to make." Darkwing commented back. "And I had just worked so hard on this costume to." he shrugged. "I thought it would be a definite price winner." and he turned around to disappear through the crowds.

"He's right." the man beside the lady commented. "That would have been a price winner, it looks awfully authentic, to bad he is way to short to be Darkwing."

Morgana wasn't to difficult to find now that Darkwing knew where she was, and soon enough, he could glimpse her between all of the people.. only trouble just was.. now that she was this close.. his courage started failing. Darkwing gulped as he fiddled with the rose in his hands, and he could fell how he started to sweat, not good.. the soft music of violins and flute played in the background.. the talking around him seemed to have become quite muffled, and Morgana in front of him, she didn't see him at all, as if he didn't exist.. what if she didn't fancy him after all, if she was just laughing at him.. And Darkwing slapped himself before that thought evolved to much. Enough! he was Darkwing Duck, the terror that flaps in the night, he could handle this! he sincerely hoped. moving the last paces pushing the women aside, Darkwing kept his breath.

"excuse me." and immediately he regretted his first two words to her, two completely not at all cool words.

Morgana blinked, and her head turned around to land at Darkwing, to first look weirdly at him, and then her eyes widened.

"How on earth can such a beauty be all alone at a place like this?" He asked reaching ford the rose.

"Dark?" Morgana asked surprised.

"The one and only." Darkwing smiled lightly. "Hallo Morgana Macawber, it's wonderful to see you, why, I think you're prettier than what I remembered."

Morgana blushed deeply accepting the rose which she gave a sniff before placing it up in her hair. "Thank you." she whispered, then crooked an eyebrow. "Are you following me?" she asked.

"Why would you ever think that?" Darkwing asked. Now when they had started, it all came so much easier.

"Why else would you be here?" Morgana asked suspeciously.

"Why else indeed." Darkwing asked as the music played and people around them started moving. "Perhaps, I am actually working." he suggested taking her hands so they started moving with all of the others instead of being separated.

"For you, the way you work, a crime will have to be committed before you arrive, no crime has been committed here." Morgana responded as she moved around with him, laying a hand on Darkwing shoulder.

"Maybe I am such an excellent detective that I figured a crime was likely to take place this evening." Darkwing responded swinging Morgana around.

"Not possible." Morgana shook her head. "There is no way you could have known, how did you even find me in the first place.. at the circus?"

"I am an excellent detective." Darkwing responded. "And personally, I think I should be questioning you, you are indeed breath takingly gorgeous, but it's hard to overlook that you were a villain the last time we meet."

"I have done nothing but mining my own business." Morgana responded. "And I haven't done anything lately, you followed me at the circus, you followed me here, you know things no one should know of, how?" she asked as she laid against his arm.

"Lets play a game." Darkwing responded swinging her up on her feet's. "It's called word association, I say a word, and you respond with a word, to witch I respond."

"What kind of game is this Darkwing?" Morgana asked her eyes lightening with intrigue.

"If I say museums theft, you say?" Darkwing started.

"I am not planning any museums theft, if I say circus you say?"

"That is for me to know, if I say you're to good to be real, you say?"

"I'm flattered but that's escaping the issue, if I say, do you follow me? you say?"

"How could I not? Even if it weren't for the fact that you popping up normally would mean a crime being committed, you're also just so lovely." Darkwing responded. "And if I say the Isis Jewels.."

Morgana stopped in the middle of the motion, her eyes wide-open. "How could you possible know about that?" she asked shocked.

Darkwing smirked satisfied. "That.." he let it linger. "Is for me to know."

"No, tell me!" Morgana looked genuinely scared as she grabbed Darkwings shoulders looking into his eyes. "How can you know? Do you even realise what they are? What they can possible do? And if you figured it out, what is to stop other people from doing the same?"

"Morgana take it easy." Darkwing demanded pushing her hands away. "There is no way any-body else could find out the way I did, and I am not about to just walk out and shout what I know to the world!"

"What more do you know?" Morgana frantically asked.

"No, what more do you know?" Darkwing asked a little more sternly growing annoyed. "How come every body just suddenly decided to pop up now?" he asked. "You felt a disturbance in the force? What gives?"

"Something like that." Morgana flustered. "Dark please," she pleaded a bit more sincerely. "what do you know and how did you find out?"

Darkwing silenced as he looked up at her. "Morgana, don't worry, trust me on this one." he send her a slight smile. "I am very trust worthy."

"Dark I.." Morgana hesitated. "I would like to, but I hardly know you, and this is a very grave matter. But please, trust me, just this ones."

"Morg.." Darkwing sighed. "Either you trust someone all the time, or you don't.. there is no such thing as just trusting a little, I mean.. I would really like to trust you but.. the last time I did you were hiding something from me, you tricked me." he admitted bitterly.

"Then we are stuck." Morgana sighed dropping her head.

"I really am sorry." Also Darkwings head dropped and he noticed they were still holding hands, he had really looked forward to this, and now it just felt awkward, but at the same time he didn't want to let go just yet, he noticed how slow the music was playing and how slowly the two of them were dancing in rhythm to it, they made pretty good dance partners. It was just a shame that it felt so awkward as it did, as if this one stupid little detail was standing between them, something he should just ignore.

"I will continue trying to figure out how you knew." Morgana whispered.

"You wont figure anything out." Darkwing responded. "And I know you are a key to all of this, so I will keep an eye on you." he told as they slowly danced around.

"Seems like an awful lot of trouble just to keep an eye on each other." Morgana commented.

"Perhaps, we really should work together for now." Darkwing suggested in a almost pleading voice, trying to hide the fact that he would just love to have an excuse to spend time with her.

"isn't one of the most important things about working as a team to trust each other?"

Darkwing silenced, having nothing to return to that. "Well, maybe we could try. I mean, if you just stopped committing crimes we would be good."

"You really are adorable." Morgana's hand slipped down his cheek making Darkwings spine tingle. "You're so naive."

"Am not!" Darkwing snapped.

Morgana chuckled. "I like that about you." she told moving closer making Darkwing's becoming even grander. "Why, you're almost childish, no.. you are _very_ childish." she amused realised.

And Darkwing didn't know whether to cry or laugh over that accusation, or just concentrate on how close she suddenly were.

"THIEF!" a womans voice suddenly yelled. "THIEF! HELP!"

"Well what do you know!" Darkwing escaped their dance the last moment. "A crime! why, I should erh probably... go stop it.. yeah.. urh.. I'll probably see you later!" and he twirled around to makes his escape and zoom in the direction of the screaming voice, only to witness a black cloud coming closer and closer. "What the.." and then he realised, the cloud was alive, it was made out of bats, each caring a glimting jewel. "Which one is the right one?" Darkwing had to ask, before firing off his grabbling hook, hauling him up under the ceiling on level with the bats, only to have the massive number zoom directly towards him, coliding with him. "Hey! Stop it, auw!" he hissed and complained. "Eat some gas!" and he fired his gas gun ones again with tear gas, making himself drop down one a tall pedestal beneath him, looking up he witnessed some of the bats starting to spiral downwards, but not nearly enough. He only had one plan really, keep firing the gas and hope it would knock all of the bats unconscious.

"DARK!" Morganas voice suddenly cut through the crowds. "Behind you!"

Darkwing barely managed to look over the shoulder before a lighting beam suddenly zoomed towards him. "Quach!" he just managed to dodge, only to have another beam coming his way. "All right! who is it finding it so amusing using me for target practise?" Darkwing asked loudly being forced to dodge yet another beam, jumping upwards, only to be caught by two bats. "HEY!" he yelled. "Lemme down or I!" he hissed. "All right, you asked for it!" he fired his gas gun, to immediatly having the bats cough and drop him, the only thing Darkwing hadn't counted on being the long fall down to the floor, he barely managed to grab the mamuts trunk.. only to have that break off by the empact and sending Darkwing crashing down on the floor. "Auuuw." he grunted.

"They are getting away!" a woman screamed, and Darkwing looked up only to witness how the most of the bats were all ready long gone out of the window. "Why didn't you stop them?" the woman screamed into Darkwing face.

Darkwing was still just trying to recover from his fall as he grunted his pain. "Well, thanks citizen, but bats is usually not the type I fight, do you think you could have done better?" he asked rubbing his sore back.

"DARK!" Morgana came running to his aid. "Are you all right." she asked helping him up in sitting position. "That looks like it could have hurt."

"Thanks... for the consideration." Darkwing grunted in pain.

"Look out!" Morgana yelped holding out her hand to in the last second shield from another magic beam.

"Who's shooting at us?" Darkwing asked.

"Them!" Morgana exclaimed pointing at the three black dressed girls who had been with Pedro.

"Is every body at that circus real witches?" Darkwing asked annoyed.

"Well, either that, or ghouls.. or vampires.. or.."

"Hold it." Darkwing commanded fighting himself up on his legs. "And get out of the way, I'll handle this." he stated pulling his gun.

"Don't be stupid." Morgana returned. "You have no idea how to fight a witch, it's three against one, and you are hurt!"

"I can handle myself." Darkwing stated.

"Don't be childish." Morgana hissed. "I can help."

"I am _not_ childish!" Darkwing stated aiming at the three advancing witches.

"don't deny the obvious." Morgana rolled her eyes. "And even I would have a tough time in this scenario, plus I don't want to be taken in for questioning, we have more important things to worry about." she grabbed his shoulders. "So lets go!"

"hey!" Darkwing exclaimed. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" but it was all ready to let, suddenly everything turned fuzzy and Darkwing felt like he was swirling around in a carousel way to first, honestly making him fell sick before he with a thud landed on someone's floor, feeling more sick than ever.

"How are you feeling?" Morgana asked supporting back.

"Fine." Darkwing hissed. "Get me back there! _now!_ I never run from a fight!"

"As admirable that is, it's also just a little stupid." Morgana commented dryly. "You need to take better care of yourself, lay down for a while."

"No!" Darkwing hissed. "let go of me!"

"You are hurt!" Morgana objected. "Plus, teleporting usually takes a lot out of normals, it drains you out of energy."

"I'll be fine!" Darkwing stated fighting himself up on his feet's to wobble a bit. "Now,.. where's.. the door." he asked though clearly growing more unfocused with each word. "I'll.. be..." and he fell over, landing with a thunk on the floor.

Morgana sighed as she shook her head. "Well, that's one thing he has in common with every single other man, so stubborn." she commented dryly pulling the duck up, before at last with a snap of a finger just levitated him towards the couch where he floated down, and Morgana spread a blanket over his body. "All though, you are unbelievable adorable." she commented leaning against the couch observing him. "Not to mention useful and capable, you never followed any-ones orders at any time in your life did you?" she asked amused.

He really did amuse her, but in a good sort of way. all his flattering words towards her had been so cheesy and thick, and yet he was so childish in his act that it had come of as genuinely charming when it would have been disgusting coming from other men. Morgana was no stranger to men trying to charm their way into getting something from her, people with backhanded motives.. chances were that Darkwing wasn't any different, considering how easily he threw around with the compliments, all though.. Somehow Morgana just couldn't believe that he was fake in any way, he was just so through and through genuine, it was special, it was adorable. She sighed as she shook her head, Morgana still had difficulty placing what exactly it was she liked so much about this duck. He was foolish, arrogant, over confident and definitely childish. Then, what was it that spoke to her? He was also very different from sure, yet it felt like a puzzle piece was missing. "Sleep tight dark." she whispered kissing him on the forehead. "Tomorrow we talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Groaning Darkwing started waking, and the first thing he discovered was how nausiences he felt, and the next thing which shook him right awake was the strange surroundings. "What the?" he starred wide-eyed at the cob-webs, the big heavy black drapes, the wine red couch he had been sleeping on, the old fireplace, and on top of the brown old wooden table, a little black vase with two scarlet red roses in it.. "Where am I?" he asked out in the air, but no one answered.

Darkwing leaped to his feet's and ran for the draped windows to push them away and have a look outside, sunlight poured inside and at ones it became obvious these drapes were never even touched as dust flew from them making Darkwing cough. "It's morning!" he realized horrified and at ones started to fumble with his communicator to give Launchpad a call, just to tell them that he was all right, only vaguely realizing how weird it was that Launchpad hadn't called him when he hadn't come home. "Lp." Darkwing spoke into the communicator. "Lp respond… Launchpad!" he called into it and then pressed another bottom. "Gos?" no answer, only static. Annoyed Darkwing started shaking his device. "What's wrong with this stupid thing!" he exclaimed annoyed.

"Dark.." Morgana groggy voice came from the shadows of the door way. "Please get the drapes back on dear, my skin is not happy about sunlight." she rubbed her eyes as she yawned, as if she had just woken from her sleep.

"But the sun isn't even.." Dark almost started as he could see that what was outside barely qualified as sunlight but more like a grayish muddle of light, but then sighed. "All right." He murmured. "But then you tell me." He started as he pulled the drapes back in the place. "Where am I? Why isn't my communicator working? How do I get out?"

"Really Dark?" Morgana asked floating inside. "Why are you so busy?" she asked elegantly sitting down as she yawned. "I didn't take you prisoner or anything, you're free to stay as a guest."

"Thanks I suppose." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "But I _really_ need to get going." He empathized.

Morgana did look slightly hurt by his hurry. "Why?" she asked. "You want to get away from me that badly?"

"Look I… erh.. I.." embarrassed Darkwing scratched his neck. "No I.. There's somewhere I need to be, or.. I just need to make one single call." He swallowed glancing at Morgana. "And it doesn't work, I am cut off."

"Your devices doesn't work here because you're inside of my house." Morgana told. "The insides of my house is in a different dimension and other rules apply, but all you need to do is take a step outside and you are back in your own world."

"Another dimension?" Darkwing blinked a little stunned. "Does this mean.. are you from another dimension to?" he asked.

Morgana smiled lightly. "Back to being a detective are we?" she asked. "But if you are asking, is there a dimension for the outer worldy, a dimension from which magic and witch craft springs, and that really, any magic in your dimension are really visitors from mine.. then yeas." She smiled. "That is entirely correct, there are many dimension out there linked to this world."

"Oh brother." Darkwing groaned. "It's not like I understood much of this to begin with, and that isn't helping." He hissed. "Now where's the door?" he asked annoyed.

Morgana looked sadly at him. "Well, if you are so busy getting away." She sighed. "It's out that hall way and to the left."

"I'm not trying to get away from you." Darkwing grunted annoyed. "I am just going outside to make my call!"

"Oh.." Morgana blinked. "Well then, that's good."

Darkwing shook his head while trying to find his way. What on earth had he gotten himself into now? He had to ask himself.. what was he doing? What was he supposed to do? Mindlessly he made his call and got a hold on Launchpad who was relieved to find out that he was okay, but only to soon that was done and Darkwing was left on the entrance to the mystical house, still not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. At last, Darkwing just decided to be professional! This was about finding out what was going on, and keep Morgana as well as the circus artists and everybody else, away from the ring hanging around his neck.. man if she only knew, it was right beside her, she could probably steal it from him at any moment if she only knew.

"So." Darkwing tried to be nonchalant as he leaned against the doorframe. "What now?" he asked.

"You can come here and have a cup of tea." Morgana suggested as true enough, two tea-cups and a tea pot had appeared in front of her and she was now slowly pouring the hot liquid in.

Well, that sounded harmless enough, so Darkwing took the invitation and sat down opposite Morgana to accept a cup of tea.

"You can also take a cookie." Morgana offered reaching ford the plate. "I baked them myself." She smiled.

Not wanting to appear rude Darkwing accepted and took a bite, only to immediately choke on it as a horrible taste burned through his tongue and made him cough. "That's.." he coughed. "Very nice." He lied as he grimaced. "What is that?" he asked slightly scared of the bits off death on the table.

Morgana smiled gladly. "You like them?" she asked. "It's an old family recipe of spider and cockroach cookies." She told.

"You don't say." Darkwing swallowed stuffing the rest of the cookie into his pocket the moment she looked away.

"But I made an improvement." Morgana blinked. "I also used crunchy bat eyes."

And by that piece of information Darkwing had to fight to keep the half cookie he had eaten back. "How nice." He managed to get through his gritted teethes.

"Have another one." Morgana offered. "It's so rare to have company who enjoys my food, a bit to often I am left to just cook for myself." she sighed a little sadly.

"Oh no I can't." Darkwing held up his hands. "You know, before I know it they are just all gone, and I need to keep my figure." He pointed out. "Heroes work and stuff."

"Oh yeas of cause." Morgana nodded putting down the plate, unknowingly making Darkwing let out a relived sigh.

"So Morgana." Darkwing started sipping to his tea. "As far as I can see, we want the same thing here." He told honestly.

"And what would that might be?" Morgana asked.

"Well, keep the Isis jewels away from the circus and everybody else at all cost." Darkwing responded honestly. "Last night, they got the necklace, that leaves us the bracelet and the ring, you have any idea where they are?" he asked casually.

"Dark.." Morgana hesitated. "It would really help me a great deal if you just told me how you knew of all of this."

"Trust me Morg, it doesn't matter." Darkwing told honestly.

"Then why wont you tell me?" Morgana asked in a hurt voice.

"Because erh.." there was just no way he would let it slip that he was also the little bullied kid she had witnessed being picked on and had saved from drowning in a duckweed filled pond, no way at all, it was an embarrassing situation still burned in Darkwings mind, and he wanted it to just stay a little memory only he knew of. "I promised a friend I wouldn't tell." He then at last said crossing his fingers. "So, the bracelet, you have any idea where it is?" he asked.

Morgana shook her head. "No, but the ring." She hesitated making Darkwing shift. "Long ago, I found a spell able to trace all of the artefacts, we couldn't trace the ring because someone with spirit enough had it, the ring had recognized its current owner, but not long ago, a disturbance happened, the ring grew confused, and it's letting out.. sort of static noises, it's not so often but it happens, and each time I get a little closer to its location.. if it just wouldn't move around as much."

"Erh.." Darkwing flustered. "Why think of that?" he asked. "Don't worry about that."

Morgana looked oddly at him. "But don't you see, if I can do that, any-one else can do that." she told. "But if I can get to it first, I can keep it save."

"I have a better idea!" Darkwing suddenly exclaimed deliberately changing away the subject. "The necklace! We all ready know who has the necklace, why don't we just go steal it back?" he asked.

Morgana blinked. "Isn't that a crime?" she asked. "Aren't you against crimes."

"I am very much against crimes thank you." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "I never as much as made one litter in all of my life, but I am not that much for the power of making the world end put into the wrong hands." He told.

Morgana blinked. "You know that to?" she asked. "But.. so few of the people searching the jewels even know that."

"When the full set is collected worlds can come to an end, the sky can turn completely black and demons can be allowed to rule." Darkwing listed from his memory. "Yeah I know, and beside, taking something back that never belonged to the thief's isn't stealing."

"I think that's sort of arguable." Morgana pointed out, much to Darkwings annoyance.

"I _don't_ steal!" Darkwing grimaced. "A crime is a crime, and I _don't_ commit them."

"And breaking an entrance at a private gala party isn't a crime?" Morgana asked slightly amused.

"I was working!" Darkwing exclaimed. "That's completely different! For crying out loud, I'm a hero! I don't ever do crimes!"

Morgana looked a little amused by that strong statement. "You life in your own little universe Dark." She softly pointed out. "It's cute, but it isn't realistic, the world is not that simple, how on earth you made it that far with such a childish view on the world is remarkable." she remarked. "You really are careless." she added in a more grave serious tone looking more worried at him.

"I don't.." Darkwing hissed as he could fell his own annoyance had grown with each of Morganas words. And he gritted his teethes counting to ten inside of his head. "And all that is escaping the subject, this isn't about me! It's about saving the world!"

"Well, look who's talking." Morgana returned now also turning a little annoyed. "You have been awfully busy making all of this about me, and I also am only interested in not seeing the world go under because some idiot Pedro doesn't know what he collected and can't control it."

"Fine then! Let's be professionals!" Darkwing snapped crossing his arms.

"Good!" Morgana returned, and they both looked to the side with angry faces, only to moments later both struggle to cover up their hurt expressions.

"I don't see how we get anywhere like this." Darkwing at last murmured. "I work better alone anyhow."

Bitterly Morgana closed her eyes. "Fine then." She muttered back. "Go, I don't care."

"I will go." Darkwing responded raising up and heading for the door. "And stay out of trouble!" he instructed. "This is dangerous."

"As if I didn't know." Morgana returned sternly. "You sound like my father, and I believe it's you who don't understand how dangerous this is."

"I don't care how dangerous it is, I have a catchphrase that needs airing ones in a while." Was Darkwings last response before he disappeared out of the room, and as soon as he knew he was out of sight, he just threw all pretences and made a run for it out of door, and he didn't stop running before he had reached the corner of the street and was well out of sight before he gasping leaned against a tree. How come it felt like he had just been escaping a trap set up by all of the fearsome five, and he had just been mere seconds away from his sure doom. It felt like pins and needles had just been stung at his most vulnerable spots.. perhaps Morgana was to dangerous for him to be around.. He just became so annoyed and unsure when she was around. Defeated he sank down in sitting position, for ones his mind, which was usually thinking three steps ahead, was now in a complete blank muddle, and Darkwing had no idea what his next step should be. Defeated he looked up as he tried to determine where ever he could be, and recognized that he would have to be near the river port, but still a pretty good long way from the bridge, it could easily take him a couple of hours to walk there.

Shrugging Darkwing got up deciding a couple of hours walking was just what he needed any-way, he didn't particularly have any wish of making it home that fast, and he needed to be able to think. Trouble just was, right now.. he just couldn't.


End file.
